Wedding Disaster
by JastlyJokely06
Summary: Sequel to Come Wake Me Up but you dont have to read the first one. Summary: It was their special day. It was supposed to be perfect! Yet everything was going wrong. Rated T One-Shot! Please RXR!


**A/N: so sorry for the late christmas story! I was err..busy yesterday with umm christmas-sy activities. -cough-playingnew3ds-cough- but I hope you enjoy the sequel to Come Wake Me Up. Please review! It would make me very happy! Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: Morganville Belongs to Rachel Caine.**

**Summary: It was their special day. It was supposed to be perfect! Yet everything was going wrong.**

Claire has been frantically running around the Glass House in a panic. Her hair is up in rollers and she's running around in a tank top and shorts. Her face has smudged eyeliner and running mascara. She runs from her room to the bathroom, to the living room frantically looking for something.  
Her best friend Eve walks into the house, and stares shocked at the unbelievable mess Claire was making. She enters the house and locks the door, carrying a small bag. Eve's wardrobe is a little unusual considering the occasion. She is dressed in a black and red dress, black with red spider webs running down the sides. A split from the mid-thigh down shows off her smooth legs. Eve's short hair is put in to two low pigtails. Her usual rice powder makeup is down to just light eyeliner and mascara with some blush and cherry red lipstick.

"Um Claire? What the hell?!" Eve says to Claire. Claire stops in the middle of the living room and sighs in slight relief.

"Oh thank god you're here! I need your help. My make-up is horrible-"

"Tragic actually." Eve interrupts, earning a half-hearted glare. "Sorry sorry continue." She says, making Claire sit down on one of the chairs by the table. Setting the bags down, Eve takes the make-up from Claire and from her own purse takes out a mirror and make-up remover.

"I can't find my necklace, the one that goes perfect with the dress, I can't even find those nice shoes! I haven't even worn them yet!" Claire exclaims as Eve wipes the tragic accident off her face. Eve starts putting the make-up on her. "You're necklace is in my room, remember? You told me to hold it so you won't lose it." Eve says calmly and gets an 'oh yeah' from Claire. Once done, Eve takes out a small clipboard from the bag she has. She looks at Claire and smiles. "Okay, time to make sure we have the checklist done." She says and Claire nods. "White dress?"

"In my room."

"Check. Okay, so the flowers in arraignment are the lavenders, yellow roses, and white daisies. The bouquet is the tulips and red roses. They arrived this morning."

"Wait those aren't the flowers I wanted!" Claire protests. "Aargh! Can't the florists get the damn orders right?!" She yells in frustration. Eve bites her lip and sighs.

"Those will have to do. We can't get any flowers in such short notice. I'm sorry ClaireBear." Eve says and frowns. Claire just nods. "Next is the first dance song, the fancy musicians can't come because of Amelie, so we had to switch to a cheaper band, and they can only play one song, It's not that good." Eve says and the frown on Claire's face deepens.

"Just forget it. Don't continue there's no point. This day is just horrible." She says and starts to tear up. Eve quickly wipes them away so the make-up doesn't get ruined. "You get one day at a wedding. One chance.." Claire chokes up. She takes a deep breath and sighs. She gets up and heads upstairs, Eve following behind closely. Claire goes to her room and unzips the large plastic bag containing her dress, and holds it up to the light. Eve helps her into her dress and runs to her room to get the necklace.

"I love this necklace." Eve says. Said necklace is a silver chain with a rich blue sapphire resting in the middle small indent of the collarbone. One by one Eve takes out the rollers, leaving beautiful curls in their place. Eve steps back and grins at her masterpiece. "Perfect!" Claire looks into the mirror of her dresser and smiles.

"Yes perfect."

"Hey CB, I have to go, I still have to make sure everything else is in place."

"Okay Eve. When is the limo picking me up?"

"Oh about that. They had to cancel. Myrnin is picking you up." She says before rushing downstairs. Claire groans in frustration. She walks carefully down the stairs before she realizes her shoes. She looks around before noticing a box near the bookshelf. She gets it and finds her silver stilettos. She puts them on just as Myrnin comes barging into the house, via portal of course.

"Claire are you ready yet? Your humans do take forever to get ready!" Myrnin says, hands clasped behind his back. Claire looks up at him and almost screams in anger.

"What the HELL are you wearing?!" She yells unable to hold it back. Myrnin, king of mismatch wardrobe, decided today isn't an exception. He wears a camouflage shirt with a bright yellow vest, khaki shorts and the infamous flip-flops. Myrnin looks down and back up at her with a confused expression.

"What? You don't like it? Well it doesn't matter. Anyway, let us be off we must hurry, it is a wedding you know." He says, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to the portal.

"Yes! MY wedding! And you're dressed like that! Wait no! My dress might get ruined!" She protests as she is dragged into the portal, arriving at the church in one piece. She sighs as she is dragged towards the doors of the Church. She can hear people inside and she tries to peer around Myrnin. He covers her eyes with a piece of cloth. "Hey! My hair!" She says objectively.

"Just hush! Hold on a moment." She hears rustling of clothes and then the cloth is removed. She glares at Myrnin before gasping. Myrnin is wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a dark grey vest. His dark hair is put in to a neat, low ponytail. He traded his flip-flops for black shoes. He holds his arm out to Claire. He agreed to give her away at her wedding since her father is in the hospital in a different city. "Shall we go Claire?" He says smoothly. Claire nods smiling.

"Wait, my bouquet?" She asks and he reaches behind her, and hands her a beautiful bouquet. Claire gasps as her bouquet, red and white roses with a White lily in the middle, and takes it. "It's the one I wanted." She whispers. She hears the organs play and the doors open. Eve walks down the aisle with Michael, who is in a dark blue suit, red tie. Next Claire and Myrnin walk down the aisle.  
Claire's dress, a shape fitting white dress that flows out, trails slightly behind as they walk. Silver designs run down from the bosom, wrapping around the waist, to the bottom of the dress. Claire's loose curly brown hair flows elegantly as she noticed Myrnin put on her thin small tiara without her noticing. It looks like thorns and vines made of a silver (not real silver but close enough). Her silver strap heels shine in the light of the Chapel.  
Claire marvels at the designs. Unlike what Eve said, the flowers in the chapel are white roses with lavenders and white lilies. White streamers and The arch at the altar is made of white and red roses like her bouquet. When she reaches Shane she smiles widely. Shane is dressed handsomely in a grey suit, with a black button down and white vest. His hair is put to the side and he gently grabs Claire's hand and they turn together, hand in hand, to Father Joe.

After the wedding, the guests and newly weds Claire Collins and Shane Collins, head off to the rented hall **(A/N: A really big room used for parties)** for the reception. They arrive and Michael sets up the instruments, a keyboard, a small drum set and a bass guitar. Two hired musician take the drums and keyboard. He takes the bass and mic, along with Eve, and start talking.

"Okay thanks to those who showed up today for our friends wedding. Now lets get to the newly weds and let them have their first dance!" He says. The music starts and Eve starts singing 'Plan On Forever'. Claire smiles as Shane bows slightly.

"May I have this dance ?" He says lovingly. She nods and takes his hand, and they start dancing slowly.

"I can't believe we're married." Claire says happily.

"I know. It's a dream come true Claire." He says.

"I was so surprised to find every detail was exactly how I wanted it. Despite what Eve said." She says. In the background she hears Michael sing his part of the song.

"Yeah she wanted to surprise you." Claire leans on Shane's shoulder. When the song is over, the crowd applauses and Shane lifts Claire to look at him. "Merry Christmas Claire." He kisses her gently on the lips, sending fireworks through both their bodies.

"I love you." She says. "Always and Forever."

"Always and Forever." He agrees.


End file.
